


Loss of One's Hero

by Polar534



Series: Loss of One's Hero [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 07:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11939445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polar534/pseuds/Polar534
Summary: What would you do if the person who means the most to you in the entire world becomes the one thing in the world that could kill you? Suddenly and painfully you are forced apart from your best friend, your sister, your hero. What would you do? Would you fight against everything to stay by her side and risk your life, or would you collapse under your own pain as if it felt like you had already died inside?Alex Danvers has been irradiated with kryptonite. So much so that the radiation coming off her body is enough to cripple Kara within seconds and possibly kill her in minutes. So how do the sisters handle this latest development in their crazy lives?Not well.Maggie, J'onn, Cat, James, Winn, Lena, Lucy, Lois and even Clarke himself are left powerless as they watch the sisters struggle with the guilt of what has happened to the other. As the crushing reality of their close bond being forced apart by such dire circumstances leaves each sister feeling hopeless and alone, how far will one go to guarantee the happiness and safety of the other?





	1. Prologue

"Dr. Danvers?" J'onn said quietly walking up behind the older woman. "Is everything alright?"

"Oh. Yes... of course it is. They haven't moved since they collapsed there hours ago." She said referring to the two bodies snuggled up together on the lab floor. 

"Vasquez even came by earlier asking permission to cover them with a blanket. Even called me ma'am." Eliza recalled with a chuckle. "Really J'onn, you need to tell that girl not to be so formal all the time."

"I've tried. Alex has tried and Kara's still trying." J'onn said as he moved next to Eliza by the window. 

A smile crossed his grizzled face as he watched the sisters sleep.

"I think she just feels much more comfortable being that way."

They both fell silent as the hum of the lab and the lights faded back in to remind them of the reality of what had just happened in the last couple of hours. 

"You know..." Eliza started off softly. "I haven't seen Kara cling onto Alex so tightly since she thought she had killed her big sister with a car door the first month we brought her home."

"You should have seen the look on Alex's face. She was so confused, practically pleading with me to remove the... _thing_ , wrapped around her." She continued, facing the Martian with a smile.

"She was just so young... how could I explain to her that Kara thought she had already killed her new family after just so recently losing... well everything?"

J'onn nodded knowing far too well the burden of a family's death on one's head. Much less a planet's death. 

Eliza turned back to the window. 

"I think that was the first time Alex truly realized that she had a little sister now... and she cared about her much more than she would ever care to admit at the time."

"But... even still. After all those years growing up together. Through all of Alex's struggles, I've never seen her to cling onto anyone the way she's holding onto Kara. Not even her own mother."

The hum faded back in as Kara squirmed a bit in her sleep. Alex's arms immediately tightened around her sister, pulling her closer and they stilled once more into their deep slumber. 

"I have." J'onn said gruffly. 

"What?" Eliza asked, turning towards him again. 

"I have seen Alex hold Kara this close only once before. It wasn't that long ago. Remember when we thought that Myriad had been defeated and I sent you home?"

"Yeah?"

"Well... it turns out that headache that you inevitably experienced afterwards was not caused by stress like Alex suggested. Myriad had switched the signal to broadcast a wave that would explode all the human populations head when it reached full strength."

Eliza took a sharp inhale. She knew something had seemed off about the headache and Alex's worried tone when she called her... but she didn't realize or suspect how close she had come to death that day. How close they had all come. 

"Me and Kara fought Non and Indigo thinking it would stop the signal. We were... wrong."

"I was already gravely injured from the fight when we found out the truth. The signal was coming from the prison... and the only way to stop it would be to fly it out of Earth's orbit… into the vacuum of space."

Eliza looked down at the ground. She knew where this was going. 

"Kara..." She breathed looking back up at the sisters. 

"Yes. She flew up there without a second thought, but not before calling her sister to say goodbye."

Eliza's eyes sparkled with pride and sadness as J'onn continued. 

"But I doubt I need to remind you of how stubborn Alex is when it comes to Kara. She flew the Kryptonian pod that delivered Kara here into space and pushed her sister right back into Earth's orbit."

It was J'onn's eyes that sparkled this time as he recounted what happened next.

"They landed not far from where I had been resting. I ran over as soon as I could but when I got there Alex had Kara cradled to her chest, sobbing. "

He looked to Eliza. 

"My heart stopped as the first thought that raced through my head was that we were all too late. That Supergirl was dead."

His gaze fell back to the floor as he chuckled. 

"But they're both too stubborn for their own good. I need not have worried, Kara was simply knocked out. However Alex refused to let me take Kara back to get her treated. Refused to let me even touch her. Eventually I gave up and called Vasquez to send a team to retrieve us all."

"Of course." Eliza said shaking her head with a chuckle. 

They both turned back to the window and watched the peaceful way both of the girls chests rose and fall under the blanket. Almost in perfect harmony. 

"You raised two of the most wonderful young women I have ever met." J'onn said after awhile.

"No... " Eliza said, the smile fading away from her face, but the pride not leaving her eyes or voice. 

"They raised each other."


	2. A Dark and Stormy Night

_Days Earlier:_

The phone only rang once before Alex had pulled it out, looked at the caller ID and answered.

"Kara I'm at the store, what do you want?" Alex said grumpily. 

"Ooh. Sweet, pick me up some pot stickers on your way back?" The voice on the other line chirped back.

"Uh, no, Kara. This is a grocery run. Or did you forget that you've already eaten everything in my apartment for the 4th time this week?" Alex replied throwing some sliced bread into the cart. She considered grabbing vegetables or fruit or anything healthy that her sister wouldn't instantly devour, but it wasn't worth the effort. 

"Well Alex, you are the one who suggested me, you and Maggie should start hanging out more." Kara fired back playfully. 

"Actually that was all Maggie's idea. I however was vehemently against you being over all the time for this exact reason." Alex said as she looked at some frozen pizza's before just grabbing them at random and tossing them in. She knew both Maggie and Kara wouldn't mind anything she brought home so long as it was in pizza form. Who would of thought she'd end up with a girlfriend who could rival even Kara's stomach?

"Allleeexxxx." Kara whined. 

"Kara." Alex said back deadpan. 

"Please?" A small voice replied on the other end. 

Alex could practically feel the puppy dog eyes on the other end and already knew it was over. How was it that she could take on full blown alien invaders and not even blink, yet she couldn't say no to puppy eyes that weren't even there? She rolled her eyes and sighed audibly. 

"YES! I love you, you know that right?" Kara exclaimed excitedly. 

"It would feel more genuine if that love didn't come only from your stomach." Alex groaned as she headed to her last stop. 

"Aww, you wound me sister dear, and I'm the girl of steel." Kara said dramatically followed by childish giggling. 

Alex smiled despite herself. However the smile soon dropped from her face as flashes of red blood on a blue suit raced in front of her eyes. The glow of a neon green sword on a dark night, Kara pleading... 

"...lex, Aleeexxxx, EARTH TO ALEX!!!" 

Alex shook herself out of the trance and focused back on her sister. 

"Oops sorry, I was trying to figure out what kind of broccoli I should get for dinner tonight." She said playfully, knowing that her extreme hate for the nightmarish green bush would distract Kara from her very bad lying skills. 

"You are so not making me eat broccoli, Alex. Don't even think about it or I'll call Maggie and tell on you."

"Hey, you and Maggie may be hitting it off well, but she's still my girlfriend. Besides I think you both could benefit from a good healthy meal." Alex said with a smile, grabbing the last of the groceries that she had planned. She was on her way to the alcohol when she was caught off guard. 

" No fair, I don't even get fat on this earth and..." Kara trailed off growing silent. 

"What? What is it Kara?" Alex said quickly, trying to bite down the panic that always hit her when she thought her sister was in any amount of trouble. 

"Alex, you have a cabinet full of liquor already. Do not be getting anymore or I will stop keeping your favorite beer in my apartment." Kara said threateningly. 

Alex stopped in her tracks. How did she always know? Groaning, she swung towards the self checkout and decided not to push her luck.

"Don't you have a crime to go stop or something?" Alex said grumpily. 

"Probably not... I hope not." Kara said going quiet. Alex knew what was on her mind. She might have been the girl of steel but that didn't mean she wasn't still her little sister who was deathly afraid of storms.

"Kara its going to be ok you know. By the time the storm comes through. I'll be at your apartment and we'll be bingewatching Castle."

"Promise?" Kara said quietly. 

"Yeah you big dork. And if you're lucky I'll even bring 2 orders of pot stickers." 

"Alright, I'm holding you to that! See you soon." Kara said, the energy returning to her voice. 

Alex heard a click and returned her phone to her pocket as she checked out the last of the groceries. Knowing how much her sister dreaded storms she pulled out her phone again only seconds later and sent a quick text to Maggie. 

_"Hey, Kara's freaking out about the upcoming storm and I'm finishing up grocery shopping, mind going over there and checking on her?"_

Alex knew she didn't even have to ask. Somehow, someway the universe found the perfect person to pair her with. From the moment they started going out Maggie knew how much Kara meant to Alex and almost instantly adopted her as a little sister she's never had. 

A buzz came quickly back and Alex flicked on her phone to read it. 

_"No problem. But on one condition, I get to stay for Stormy Sister's Night."_

_"We are not calling it that, and deal. But don't expect me to hold you too."_

_"Good, I wouldn't want you going soft on me Danvers. ;)"_

●●●

Kara heard a knock on her door and without meaning to instantly switched into her x-ray vision to see who it was. 

"Little Danvers?" Maggie said on the other side of the door with an offering of pizza in her hand. 

Kara smiled. She knew exactly why Maggie was there. She went over and opened the door. 

"What kind of pizza is it?" She asked, leaning up against the doorway, blocking Maggie's entrance. 

Maggie looked down at the pizza in her hand and tried remembering what she grabbed. She quickly shook her head and gave up though. 

"Does it matter?" She asked Kara with a smile. 

Kara laughed and stepped aside as Maggie walked in and set the pizza down on the table. Kara quickly went over, grabbed a slice and plopped down on the couch. She was joined shortly by Maggie who instantly put her feet up on Kara's legs. 

"Oh no." Kara laughed, gently pushing Maggie's legs off of her. "Its my couch so you're my foot rest." She said as she plopped her pajama covered legs onto Maggie's knees. 

Maggie gave a dramatic sigh but ultimately didn't resist. They sat in silence for awhile as Kara finished her slice of pizza. 

"So Alex sent you over didn't she?" Kara said, staring accusingly at Maggie. 

Maggie's eyes widened as she held her hands up in fake surrender. 

"Oh no! You've caught me, gonna throw me out Little Danvers?"

Kara reached over and gently pushed Maggie. 

"No I suppose I can let you stay. You did bring the mandatory pizza peace offering." Kara giggled, reaching for the remote. 

Kara and Maggie debated on what to watch until Alex got there, before settling on a kids movie. Time passed and then more time passed. Kara eventually got up and devoured what was left of the pizza and brought a blanket out. They both curled up in it and made themselves quite comfortable on the couch as they flicked on another movie. It wasn't until the storm rolled in that Kara began to fidget.

"Ok little Danvers, that’s the 4th time you've adjusted your position in a minute. What's up?" Maggie said, sitting up and facing Kara who was currently trying her best not to get up and start pacing.

Kara bit her lip and tilted her head in a way that Maggie had grown to recognize as her activating her super hearing. She'd been doing that off and on for the last hour and every time she stopped she seemed to grow more and more anxious.

"It's nothing, Mags. " Kara replied sheepishly.

Maggie sighed, it didn't take a detective to figure out she was lying. In fact Maggie was sure Kara couldn't even fool most of the drunk lowlifes that came through the police department with the line she just gave.

"Come on, you know you can tell me right? What do you have, a hot date coming over?" Maggie joked, hoping to relax the clearly stressed girl in front of her.

"What? No." Kara laughed, before the smile slowly slipped from her face again. Thunder boomed in the distance and Maggie saw her flinch ever so slightly.

"It's just that… Alex should have been here by now." She said looking out the window as if she was about to fly out into the storm.

Maggie wanted to comfort her, tell her not to worry so much, but the truth was she was starting to get a bit concerned herself. 

"I mean, it's just not like Alex to be late on well… this kind of night. Heh... She almost always makes sure to come by early just to make sure I'm alright." Kara said, the thunder in the distance growing louder as if to emphasis her point. "Maybe I should just go check on her…" She finished as she started to get up off the couch.

"Oh no you don't," Maggie said as she reached over and pulled Kara back onto the couch. "I will not have Alex yelling at me because I let her little sister go out flying in a thunderstorm. " 

Maggie wrapped an arm around Kara not only to comfort her but to make sure she wouldn't get up anyways.

"How about this, let's call Alex first before doing anything superheroey? I mean, that is what phones are for, to give us normal everyday humans superpowers and all." She added with a wink.

Despite herself Kara felt a little bit more relieved. She was definitely willing to fly out into a storm for Alex, but that didn't mean she necessarily wanted to. Maggie shot her a quick smile and pulled out her phone. Clicking Alex's contact she switched it over to speaker immediately.

The phone started to ring.

1 ring.

3 rings.

4… 5… 6… 

... _10_

Maggie's heart dropped a bit as Kara started to tense.

The raindrops on the windows grew louder as a long beep indicated the voicemail had been hit.

There was no answer.

 

●●●

 

They tried calling 3 more times before even Maggie couldn't come up with a reason why Alex would not only be so late but away from her phone as well. Kara instantly bolted away from the couch and called the DEO only to hear that they hadn't seen or heard from Alex since early that morning when she went home. Kara was given direct order by J'onn himself to remain at home during the storm and that they would start searching for Alex immediately.

However Kara didn't hear him. Her mind had snapped shut since he had confirmed that no one had seen or heard from Alex. She hung up the phone numbly and walked towards her room.

Maggie had only been gone minutes maybe even seconds. Deciding it would be best to give Kara some space while she called the DEO, Maggie also dialed a couple of friends from the precinct for a favor in keeping an eye out for the missing agent. By the time she had walked back into the apartment Kara had suited up and was opening the doors to the balcony. Maggie's heart caught in her throat. 

"Kara. Flying out in this weather is only going to result in you getting hurt." She managed to choke out past her dramatically increasing worry. 

She couldn't lose both sisters in one night could she?

"Well I can't just sit here and do nothing can I?! Alex is out there Mags, and who knows what is happening to her? " Kara half sobbed, stepping out onto her balcony as the wind whipped up her cape around her. 

Maggie lurched after her, afraid that the girl might jump off at any minute. She may have known Kara was Supergirl, but seeing her so distraught like this... it brought back memories. Memories of another younger girl, one she cared about as well, standing out on the edge... unreachable. 

Maggie swallowed the fear and grief that bubbled up in her chest and walked forward. 

"Kara... I know, I know how much Alex means to you. She means a lot to me too." She said quietly. She didn't want to yell over the storm or possibly scare Kara even more. But she knew she didn't have to yell for Kara to hear her... to reach her. 

"Kara, this storm. It's bad, one of the worst I've seen in awhile. And that's saying something cause I'm from Nebraska and storms out there are always dangerous. If you go out there... you could get lost, or hurt or worse." Maggie continued, slowly walking towards Kara who had finally turned around to face back inside the building. 

Thunder echoed from all around as the rain and lightning lit up the sky in a terrifying display of nature. 

"But Alex..." She said softly, looking back over her shoulder at the city once more. 

Maggie had to strain to hear the younger girl's voice. 

"I know Kara. I know. I'm scared too. But the last thing Alex would want us to do is get ourselves killed trying to find her. "

Kara didn't turn around again.

"Why?" Kara said after what felt like forever. She turned around slowly and droplets of water ran down her face in small streams. It didn't take a detective to know that they weren't from the rain.

"Why her, Maggie? Alex... she's never done anything wrong." Kara continued, her voice getting louder. 

"DO YOU HEAR ME?!" She screamed out into the rain, whipping around to face the city.

"WHY HER?! SHE'S NEVER DONE ANYTHING WRONG!!! IT'S ME EVERYONE WANTS. IT'S ME!!" She continued to scream, as if someone was right in front of her. As if anyone at all could hear her over the storm...

Maggie listened to the screams become sobs and she wished she could cover her ears, turn around and pretend this wasn't happening. Not again. However... something stopped her from acting upon those feelings. Somewhere deep down she knew, that what was happening in front of her was real and she owed to Alex and... her memory, to stay out there and bring Kara back. 

Kara turned around once more to face Maggie. Her face seemed as torn apart as her heart probably was. Unable to decide whether to continue being angry or break down into the sadness and fear the mask of rage covered up, she spoke,

"All I've ever wanted was to belong... I came to earth, imposed on Alex and stole her family away from her. Her father left and eventually died because of me... her mom for years left her feeling inadequate, making her feel as if she had to dedicate her entire life to me... some girl she didn't even know. One who probably outshined her in every way a human could... and even through all of that after everything I took away from her... she still loved me. She was there for me... she promised she always would be."

Lightning flashed in the sky above, illuminating her tear-filled blue eyes.

"I can't... I can't do this without her Maggie."

The thunder, right on the heels of the bright flash of light shook the whole building. Kara's voice faded into a faint whisper, nearly taken away by the howling winds.

"I don't want to do this without her..."

The rain and wind whipped up into a fury as Maggie stepped out onto the balcony with Kara. She slowly grabbed Kara's hands which were laying limply at her side and squeezed them tightly. 

"You won't..." Maggie said, looking into Kara's eyes.

"We won't." She continued, gently guiding Kara slowly back inside. 

When they were back in and the sounds of the storm had been once again dampened by the comforting walls of the apartment Maggie let go of Kara's hands and instead grasped her shoulders. 

"We will find her, Kara. And when we do, we owe it to her to be in one piece." She said with a comforting smile. 

For the first time since they were unable to contact Alex, Kara truly looked at Maggie. Behind her smile there was the same fear in her eyes as Kara felt in her heart. In her panic she didn't realize that she wasn't the only one who cared about Alex. Her fear dissipated only slightly to make room for guilt. 

"Oh Rao, Maggie, I'm so sorry... I didn't think... I didn't even realize tha-" She blurted out before being cut off by Maggie's tense chuckle. 

"It's alright Little Danvers. You and Alex were all each other had for awhile. I know what it's like to lose a person that important to you." She said with a sad smile. 

Kara's eyes widened. Alex had told Kara about how Maggie's past was difficult with family and all, but this seemed to hint at something darker. Her heart sunk low in her chest. It reminded her of the very real possibility of losing Alex forever. 

"But Alex isn't gone yet. I just know it." Maggie continued, determined to not let her fear and grief take over her. 

Kara knew Maggie was putting on a show for her, try as she might the detective was clearly struggling under a mountain of emotions that Kara only wished she could understand. She still felt the same intense fear slashing at her heart, reminding her that anything could be happening to her sister right now, but she did her best to ignore it. Tonight she couldn't do anything for Alex, but that didn't mean she couldn't do her best to help Maggie. 

Thunder boomed once again, rattling the windows and walls causing Kara to jump. 

"Have I ever told you that I hate thunderstorms?" She said, laughing a little while she wiped the tears and rain from her face. 

"Eh, I think Alex might have mentioned it to me once or twice." Maggie smiled back.

Kara scoffed.

"Yeah, and she's going to owe me big time for missing out on this one and sticking me with her girlfriend instead. I'm talking like... several orders of pot stickers." Kara said, dramatically waving her arms around as she plopped back onto her couch. 

"Owe you? I'm the one who just got absolutely drenched trying to drag your butt back inside." Maggie shot back playfully as she walked over and shut the patio doors that were swaying wildly in the wind. The two girls laughed as Maggie joined Kara on the couch. 

"Jeez Little Danvers, who would have thought having you as a sister could be so much work." She said as she tossed the hand towel that she swiped from the kitchen at Kara's head. 

Kara deftly dodged the cotton projectile before picking it up and drying herself off. When she felt moderately less soaked she passed it off to Maggie with a smile. 

"Welcome to the Danvers family. We have scientists, and agents, and aliens, oh my!"

"Oh no..." Maggie grumbled, grabbing the towel from her and burying her face in it to avoid the terrible pun. 

Despite the fear that lay heavily over the loft, both girls, regardless of whether they wanted to admit it to themselves, felt much more at ease to know the other was there with them. They eventually changed into much drier clothes and made themselves comfortable on the couch once more.

Almost immediately Kara felt her eyes start to droop. It had been a long day, and so far had been an even longer night. She was tired, she could feel it, but absolutely nothing felt right about her allowing herself to be comfortable while her sister was out there all alone, probably cold and scared. So she stiffened up and shook her head to wake her eyes and body up. 

Maggie watched Kara struggle to stay awake, to keep desperately listening for any sign of her sister even through the walls of the loft and sounds of the storm. She saw her entire body jump every time thunder boomed in the distance and yet she kept listening. Maggie knew the girl would keep it up all throughout the night if she had to, however fruitless it was. So she took matters into her own hands. 

Reaching over, Maggie grabbed Kara in her arms and laid back slowly giving Kara time to adjust to the new position. She knew she couldn't physically hold Kara down, and she wasn't really trying to either. She just wanted the girl to relax. Maggie felt the tenseness almost instantly leave Kara as she snuggled into Maggie's chest. She was asleep within minutes, finally resigning to her body's exhaustion. Maggie smiled as she watched Kara's chest rise and fall in deep rhythmic breaths and she eventually felt herself start to relax as well. Sleep beckoned to her shortly after and she knew better than to resist it. She reached for the blanket, laying forgotten on the floor and quickly covered both her and Kara with it before following Kara into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Chapter 1
> 
> And it beginnnnsssss. Trauma, sister moments, cliffhangers. I hope I got it all. This is such a blast to write and we haven't even hit the real shit yet. ;3
> 
> The mysterious 'her' that Maggie mentions, I think twice(?), is someone that will come up later. I promise it will be explained all in good time. That's when this story will delve into some serious heartbreaking headcannons I have.
> 
> Knowledge of Headcannon's 'Stolen': 2  
> \- Little Danvers nickname.  
> \- Kara's fear of storms.
> 
> Chapter 2 is currently in the works, but as you can see these chapters are long... so it may be awhile. Im sowwy. If this actually gets pretty popular I'll figure out a social platform to post little teasers of upcoming chapters cause teasers are always fun.


	3. A Game of Cat and Mouse

_Alex woke up groggy and in pain. She didn't know where she was and her brain wasn't working well enough to piece together what had happened. After awhile she became aware that she was laying on a cold cement floor. She looked around and saw bars surrounding the small enclosure she was in. The room beyond the cage was dimly lit. Alex tried shaking her head to clear it but it only succeeded in making herself extremely nauseous. She must have been drugged, but by who and why? Her agent instincts kicked in over the medicine and she attempted to stand up. She succeeded in getting onto her knees before the entire world spun rapidly in front of her eyes. She felt herself falling and quickly put a hand onto the ground to keep herself up right._

_Moving around was not going to be easy..._

_Fighting through the murkiness of her mind she analyzed her situation. She felt the pain in her hand and wrist that she was using to support herself and figured she must have been injured. Bruises that ran along her body and swelling in her face confirmed that the injuries must have come from a fight of some kind, but whenever she tried to remember what had happened her mind just drew blanks._

_"Well, well, well, look who's finally awake."_

_A voice chuckled from the darkness outside of the cage. Alex closed her eyes, trying to recognize it._

_"I have to commend you my dear, you are quite the difficult person to track down, much less catch. You somehow managed to take out 4 of my best guards before one was finally able to cover your mouth with the chloroform I sent them with." The voice continued, staying outside the little circle of light Alex could see surrounding her prison._

_The figure slowly paced around in the dark and Alex tracked their movements carefully, fighting desperately against her drugged mind to pinpoint a recognizable figure._

_"Of course, the chloroform wasn't enough, somehow you managed to fight through even that. So I figured it was best to heavily sedate you through the rest of this process. For our sakes and for yours."_

_"Who are you? What do you want with me?" Alex growled almost weakly._

_"Oh you already know who I am, Alex. Just as I know exactly who you are, but I do suppose it's finally time we were properly introduced." The figured said, coming to a stop right in front of Alex._

_"Hello, Agent Danvers. Welcome to Cadmus." Lillian Luthor said with a sly smile as she stepped out of the shadows._

●●●

Maggie woke up to Kara's limbs everywhere. The girl had shifted positions during the night so much so that she was now completely sprawled out on top of Maggie. Despite how hilariously cute it was, Maggie was being crushed so she gently cleared her throat to try and get Kara's attention. 

It worked better than she wanted it to. 

"Huh?!" Kara snorted, her body jumping awake but her mind still clinging to sleep. She began helplessly flailing her arms and legs as the movement knocked her off of her precarious balance on Maggie and she went tumbling onto the floor. 

"I'm up, I'm up..." She grumbled as she lay in a heap on the floor. 

Maggie chuckled as she got up and started to stretch. It wouldn't be fair to Kara if she fell back asleep after such a rough wake up call. Kara followed her into the kitchen, still looking half asleep as Maggie pulled out a couple of bowls for cereal. They ate in silence for a little while before Kara spoke.

"It's still raining…" She said dejectedly. 

"Yes, but at least it's not storming anymore. That should make it easier to start our search… if not a bit damp." Maggie said in what she hoped was a hopeful manner.

Kara shivered in her seat as the fear and sadness bubbled up inside her once again. Alex was still missing… 

She should be doing something instead of sitting around and eating. The negative emotions that followed that thought, from the fear, to the guilt, and the anger at herself propelled her out of her chair.

"I shouldn't have slept this long… I'm wasting time." Kara said quickly to herself rushing towards her room to change into her suit.

"Kara, stop."

Kara almost didn't hear the voice. When it finally registered with her that Maggie had spoken, much less given her a command she stopped and slowly turned around.

"What?" she asked, confused. Why wouldn't she want Kara to go out and start searching as soon as possible? It didn't make sense. 

"Please, just sit down." Maggie said gently this time.

Kara's eyes flashed with anger. Alex was missing and she was the only one who could even possibly have a hope of finding her and here someone who had only been part of her life for a few months at most was trying to stop her. She didn't know Alex like Kara did, there was no way she could even come close to caring about her as much as Kara did. She had no right to sit there and tell her what to do.

"No." Kara said coldly. "I've got to get going, every second I waste here is another that Alex is suffering alone." Kara said angrily. She swung around and started to take a step towards her room, but found herself strangely unable to move forward with it. 

"If you were really convinced you could find Alex by simply flying around, you would have left the second you woke up." Maggie stated gently. 

Kara could feel herself calming down. Maggie was right. Kara remembered last night and all that Maggie had done for her. Suddenly she felt awful for the nasty thoughts that had just so recently ran through her head…

Of course she had the right to care about Alex just as much as Kara did.

"The timeline for a missing person is usually 2 days. We can't afford to waste time with fruitless efforts. We've got to be smarter than our emotions. So let's just sit and eat and actually think about this… as hard as it might be for both of us." Maggie continued gently, gesturing for Kara to sit down.

Kara sighed. There she was, letting her emotions get the better of her once again. She dejectedly walked over to the table and sat down again. Although it was a small spell, it just reminded her about how much she relied on Alex. She was always the one with the calm head. 

"You're right." Kara said steeling herself to solve the mystery, trying to think more positively.

"Alright, first things first, can we think of anyone who would consider Alex an enemy and want to hurt her?" Maggie threw out.

They both were silent as they racked up the amount of enemies both the DEO and Supergirl had made that could easily want to take revenge on Alex. This wasn't going to be easy.

"Well.…we can count out random lunatics looking for a kidnapping victim, right? Alex would have easily beaten them to a pulp in minutes." Kara suggested hopefully.

"Heh. Can you imagine someone even attempting that?" Maggie said with a smile.

"I don't have to imagine, I grew up with her." Kara responded grimly.

"But even if we aren't dealing with a random kidnapping that still leaves a lot of enemies…"

Kara sighed. There was no getting around the aliens, metahumans and nutjobs who could easily want a piece of her sister for whatever evil scheme or revenge plan they had in mind.

"Well. It's been a full night right? So maybe we can rule out leverage against me, otherwise we would have heard something by now."

Maggie thought about it. "That doesn't exactly make her safer Kara. If anything that gives us even less to go off of." 

"Ugh. This is getting us nowhere! We may as well start retracing her steps and seeing if we could find a bunch of breadcrumbs leading us to the culprit." Kara groaned loudly. She didn't care if it was wasting time, she would rather be out there flying and wasting time then walking around in circles trying to figure this out.

Maggie's eyes lit up.

"Now you're thinking Little Danvers! We could do that. I could start an investigation down at the precinct and we can track where Alex went and perhaps interrogate people who could have seen something suspicious."

Kara's heart lifted for the first time that morning. It wasn't a bad idea at all. However that still left her with nothing to do but flying around trying to find Alex without anything. 

"Hey now, don't look so sad, you can still help out plenty. You have the DEO and J'onn to help you out. With all your fancy technology you have to have something on where she is." Maggie said with a big grin. The day was starting to look a little bit more hopeful after all.

●●●

The DEO had absolutely nothing on where Alex could be.

"You've got to be kidding me!!" Kara exclaimed loudly, drawing many curious stares from agents as she followed J'onn as he buzzed from one desk to another, desperately trying to utilize all of their resources into finding his missing agent.

"Kara we are looking. However we cannot find a single trace of her, her cellphone has been destroyed, her dna signature has completely disappeared from the map and none of the cameras around the city have even seen a trace of her or anything remotely suspicious. " J'onn replied angrily. 

Kara knew the anger wasn't directed at her. J'onn was just as worried about Alex as she was, but it didn't change the fact that they both had nothing. They eventually made their way back to the HQ where all the computers were lit up in programs that Kara couldn't even hope to understand. 

"Vasquez, anything yet?" J'onn said gruffly walking up to his right hand tech agent. 

"Nothing yet sir and ma'am." She said looking back up at them grimly.

J'onn sighed. "Keep searching."

"Yes sir." Vasquez responded, sitting back down at a computer and typing furiously.

"Supergirl perhaps it would be best for you to go about your day to day duties at CatCo until we are able to find something." He said as he brushed past Kara to head to the next area to check in on.

"What?!" Kara said angrily, picking up her pace to catch back up with the Martian after she had stopped to process what he had just said. "I am not just going to sit around while my sister is out there, missing!"

J'onn stopped moving for the first time that morning. He turned around and looked at Kara sadly.

"I know you want to help Kara, but you've got to remember that the whole world doesn't know that Supergirl and Alex are sisters, and Kara Danvers, distraught as she may be that her sister is missing, would not have access to a secret military operation and would still have to show up for work."

"J'onn.…I can't just pretend to go around as if nothing happened. As if I'm powerless to do anything to help Alex!" Kara pleaded, seeing the logic in his words but not caring.

"As hard as it is to accept it Kara, you are powerless at the moment. Without a sufficient lead as to where Alex might be all you'd be doing is going on a wild goose chase and using up valuable energy and time. " He said gently, putting a steady hand on Kara's shoulder.

"You worked hard for your life outside of Supergirl, to cling onto your normal every day life, but now the best thing you can do for Alex is protect that life and your secret. I swear if we find anything we will call you right away."

Kara stood there and her mouth opened and closed wordlessly as she tried to find anything to say. 

Her phone began to ring and the jarring sound broke the silence that had settled over them. Kara stood there and tried to ignore it. She wanted to just let it ring. She couldn't care less who was on the other end. It didn't matter. It wasn't Alex. 

J'onn looked at her in his classic disapproving stare and Kara decided that he did have a point. Not that she was happy about it. She angrily grabbed her phone from her pocket and checked the caller ID, it was Cat. 

"Speaking from experience, I would answer that." J'onn said gently. 

Kara sighed and swiped at the green phone icon. She took a deep breath and tried to steady herself. Cat hated the crying voice. 

"Kiera! Oh thank God you answered, I was beginning to _worry._ "

The fact that Cat started off with that much sarcasm could only mean things were really dire. 

"I'm sorry Ms. Grant. Some things came up an-"

"Does it sound like I care Kiera? I'm standing in the aftermath of the biggest storm ever to rocket National City in decades. You best be here in the next 10 minutes with my latte and a salad or I will start searching for another preppy blonde sidekick just as soon as I'm done firing you and crushing every single last hope and dream you have. " Cat snapped before a sharp beep indicated that the call was over. 

Kara sighed. She was used to Cat's threats by now, in fact she had almost been fired multiple times this week alone, but she could tell that the stress of the storm really seemed to be getting to Ms. Grant. She pocketed her phone and looked up at J'onn once more. 

"Find her." Kara said threateningly, before with a whoosh she was gone.

●●●

"You over there, if that is a phone you better hope to god it's to call someone affected by this storm or you may as well start clearing your desk now. And you! What is this?! Some mild flooding in local schools?! It's putting me to sleep! There are real people are there who are hurt and I want their pain on my desk in the next couple of minutes or you're fired!" Cat Grant raged on as she bustled in and out of her office and around the floors trying to get the work that no one else was competent enough to do done. 

She raged passed James and Winn as they cowered behind a desk in the corner. 

"Is she gone?" Winn asked, as James bravely peeked above the desk to take a look. 

"I think so. I saw her head towards the stairs trailing Snapper just a few seconds ago so that might buy us enough time to get back to your desk." James said, once again crouching behind the table and facing Winn. 

"Ohhh man, where is Supergirl when you need her?" Winn moaned as they both silently counted to 3 and made a bolt for Winn's desk where they had left the pictures James had caught of the latest storm. It was going to be any second now that Cat would come back and rail on them for not having the pictures copied and sent over to printing. However to their surprise there was someone waiting there for them going through the pictures.

"James... were you out on a roof taking these pictures?!" Kara said worriedly as she flipped through the copies of lightning strikes. 

"Kara oh thank God you're here. Ms. Grant is bordering on supervillain with the war path she's on and wait... you're late. Oh man. Has she seen you yet?! Quick if you follow us we can still get back behind the desk and hide out there until we can figure out an excuse that won't make her rip our heads off..." Winn said in a panic, quickly turning around and heading back towards the corner. 

James reacted quickly and grabbed the collar of Winn's shirt to hold him in place. 

"Right, cause it's totally fair that we all have to go down with the ship." Winn grumbled as he shook off James and turned back around. 

"It's alright Kara, I was taking them out an open window. Completely sheltered from the storm." James said reassuringly as Kara still bore into him with worried eyes. 

"Good... cause I don't think I could handle it if I lost anyone else that night." Kara said weakly staring back down at the pictures. 

James was about to ask her what she meant when Cat's voice rang out from around the corner. 

"Snapper if you don't get your boneheaded writers out on the street in the next half hour the meltdown you're going to have after I'm through with you will be worse than Brittany Spears shaving her entire head!" She yelled. On reflex the entire office jumped to attention before Cat even turned the corner. She of course took no mind of anything as she headed to her private office. She stopped briefly to leer at Kara and silently gesture her to follow before walking on. 

Kara looked back at James and Winn as if pleading for help. James silently mouthed a goodbye as Winn drew his finger across his neck in an accurate assumption of what was waiting for Kara in there. Kara took a deep breath, picked up the latte and salad she had brought and bravely went into the lion's den. 

She silently shut the doors behind her knowing Cat often preferred privacy when she finally got a moment alone in her office.

Cat leaned against her desk and stared at Kara with her hand held out in front of her. Kara got the message and handed her the latte and put the salad on the coffee table. Cat took a long sip of it before making a face, tossing it, and then walking over to the expensive bottles of alcohol by the wall and pouring a small amount into a glass.

"Ms. Grant I just want to apologize for-" Kara started to say before she was quickly cut off by angry hand signs from Cat. 

"Sit." Was the only word that she said. Kara instantly obeyed and plopped down on the couch closest to her. 

Cat walked around to the other side of her desk, drink in tow, and started typing furiously on her laptop. Kara sat awkwardly and stiff trying not to move or make a sound. She didn't know what was going on, but with Ms. Grant it could be anything. Finally after what felt like hours Cat slammed her laptop closed, walked back around the desk and loomed in front of Kara. 

"Alright. You have approximately 20 seconds to tell me what's wrong." She said calmly.

"What?" Kara asked, confused. 

Cat sighed. "Honestly Kiera, you were 20 minutes late to work, that salad over there is half wilted and my latte was spiced with cinnamon. I hate cinnamon and can barely stand salads even when they're fresh. You know this, I know this. It's highly unusual for you to make any mistakes, much less this many. Clearly _something_ is the matter. So I'll ask one more time. What's wrong with you?"

Kara's eyes widened as she heard the concern in Cat's voice. It was really, really hidden. Truly undetectable by literally anyone else, but Kara knew it was there. She looked down at the ground as she held back the tears that had been threatening to come out all morning. Grabbing the nearest pillow and holding it close she swallowed and gestured for Cat to sit down next to her. 

Cat rolled her eyes, but nevertheless sat down besides Kara on the couch. Her eyebrows shot up, waiting for a response. 

"I'm sorry Ms. Grant... it's just my sister... she went missing last night and no one has seen or heard from her since." She said calmly, trying not to break down into tears. 

"Oh honestly Kara did you ever consider that perhaps she just got tired of all this nonsense and skipped town for a night?" Cat said exasperated, she had heard this type of story several times. 

"No." Kara said quickly. "No, Alex isn't like that. She wouldn't have left without telling me... something has happened to her Ms. Grant... and I can't do anything to help her."

Cat watched Kara's hands clench at the pillow she was holding as she tried to remember the other Danvers sister. She was an agent wasn't she? She was always popping up in the office waving around some sort of badge just to get past the front desk and talk with her sister. Cat also remembered the story Kara had told her months ago... about her parents. She quickly realized that Alex was really the only family Kara ever seemed to talk about. 

"Oh please Kara. I'm sure she's absolutely fine. The storm probably did some damage to her phone, now shoo and go tell your friends to stop hiding behind the desk and get back to work." Cat said quickly, getting up and walking back over to her laptop. Kara nodded quickly and ducked out of Cat's office. 

Moments later, after sitting back down at her desk Winn and James popped back up. 

"Kara! You're not fired and or dead!" Winn said looking relieved. 

James however noticed her distressed face and remembered what she said before she got called into that meeting. 

"Kara? Is everything alright? You look like you've been crying." He said gently. 

Winn's smile slipped from his face as he noticed the same thing. Kara was silent for a few seconds. She looked up at both of them and opened her mouth to answer before again being cut off by Cat. 

"You three." She said, emerging from her office and pointing at the group of friends. "And everyone else important, in my office, now." Cat finished as she walked back into her office without looking to see if anyone was following. Kara looked at James, and Winn just stood there and shook his head. 

"We're all going to die today aren't we?" He said to himself as they got up and walked into the office. 

"Alright. Listen here you incompetent nuisances. Last night in the middle of a vicious storm a government agent disappeared. Her name is Alex Danvers and I want every available journalist out on the street trying to find her or any information about her for our top story. " She snapped pacing in front of the group. 

James and Winn as well as a few others turned and faced Kara. Alex Danvers... Kara's sister had gone missing? Kara barely noticed them, she was too shocked to see or hear very clearly... why would Ms. Grant care about her sister?

"What are you all staring for?! This story is huge. It's got intrigue, it's got anguish, a huge storm whips up the night an agent goes missing? It's as if this was the plot of some teen murder mystery. Only this time let's make sure we get to the bottom of it before the murder." Cat said triumphantly staring at the blank and confused faces in front of her.

"That's all I have, now will you just go already?" Cat said, dismissing the crowd.

The crowd hustled out of the small office as Kara stayed put. Cat watched them each leave before turning to her assistant. 

"What are you looking at? Your sister is missing is she not? Go with the others and find her. And when you do I want the first exclusive from you." Cat said as she waved her hand, shooing Kara from her office. Kara smiled for the first time all morning. 

"Thank you Ms. Grant. " She said quietly, her blue eyes shining as she hurried out the door. 

Cat watched her go, a small smile playing on her lips. She had an entire arsenal of sources and reporters, it was only a matter of time before they would find their first lead. She tried to convince herself that the only reason she was doing this was to get her assistant back to doing her actual job, but even that explanation fell flat. 

Silently, in the quiet privacy of her office, Cat hoped they would find Alex soon. For both Kara's sake and the missing agent's...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok... so I got this out a lot faster than I had planned. Mainly cause the things I had wanted to cover in only one chapter turned out to be about 3 chapters worth of words. 
> 
> So have Chapter 2. This time starring people other than Maggie! GASP! Cat is so incredibly difficult to write. She makes all these references and bounces between long explanations and short and sweet summaries to get her point across. I know I did not do her enough justice here, but hopefully I managed to at least pull it off. 
> 
> Also we find out where Alex is... but does that really make you feel better? o.O
> 
> Truth be told I am incredibly unhappy with this chapter, I feel like it doesn't flow very well at all, but I suppose I was never the best at writing filler. BUT! With each chapter I inch closer and closer to the real heartbreak and pain that will be a pure joy to write! I mean... awful. It will be absolutely awful to put the sisters through such a thing... not a joy...

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Prologue
> 
> So… my first authors note and I've already got so much to cover. ;w;
> 
> Firstly I need to say thank you to every single person who has ever given anything to this fandom, as you are all the wonderful people that inspired me to write again, and this time actually publish my stories. From the art, to the stories, to the headcannons and crazy shenanigans, all of it just contributes to my love of this show and for that I must say thank you. 
> 
> Most of this story is actually inspired by dancing_in_the_rain's story: Literal Kryptonite.
> 
> Here's a link: http://archiveofourown.org/works/9626219/chapters/21747359
> 
> Seriously, go check it out. I mean, even that title. It's amazing. 'w'
> 
> Alright, onto more technical thingies like the canon aspect of my story and how it compares to the canon timeline in the show. I imagine that this story takes place sometime shortly after the Season 1 finale with characters and events from Season 2 sprinkled into it to add to the effect of the story and because Maggie is too fun not to write. (She literally is such a great solution to Alex's issues and the idea of Kara gaining another sister is too adorable. Also I haven't finished the rest of Season 2 and so far Maggie hasn't lived up to what I need her to be so I want to solve some of that myself) 
> 
> Annnnyways. You'll also notice that some events have been changed from the show, such as Eliza not being there when the team found out about Myriad's brain popping waves whereas in the show she was. This is again to add to effect of the story and throw in some drama and trauma where I want some more to be. I'll try and explain whatever I do change in story but if you ever have any questions feel free to ask! ^-^
> 
> Anyways that should about cover it… sorry for the long note, I promise in the future these wont be nearly as long. Thanks for checking out my story and staying through my rambles~
> 
> <3 Polar


End file.
